


美好暗恋

by loveyellowreally



Category: wu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyellowreally/pseuds/loveyellowreally





	美好暗恋

当你死亡那一秒，我看到你的眼里都是我。  
——题记  
  
从小到大的班上总有这样一种人。他们从不跟谁交谈甚欢，他们独来独往。当你有一天突然在名册上看到这个人时大脑会显示一片空白，然后再像河面慢慢浮起绿藻般重显记忆，回头看，看到一个孤独单薄的背影。

江犁就是这种人。

就是这种人，注意到了何安良。

…………

“叮咚”

电梯停在江犁的面前，他看了眼里面，人很多，外面仍然在潮涌般往里进，如同沙丁鱼罐头，每一个电梯都是一罐。从里面不断涌出汗液早点的混杂气息和漂亮女人廉价的耳后香水味道，他直犯恶心，打算再等一轮。电梯里的人很感激的看向他，然后将电梯门关上。

关上门的一那瞬间，他看到何安良。

他当时正皱着眉头被人群挤在角落，没有注意到他。

…………

江犁长的很帅，眉眼很像北野武，再加上他从不爱跟人讲话，总是带着冰冷忧郁的气息，当时的小姑娘们就喜欢这一套。

当娇羞的姑娘把情书塞进他手里然后鼓起勇气抿着嘴缓缓抬眼看他时，人已经走了不知走多远了。

许久后大家明白，玛丽苏小说中的高冷阴郁和现实中的不是一码事，没有谁的内心能坦荡荡的接受那份尴尬。他被同校学生忽视，变得理所应当。

他很庆幸，他觉得女人身上都有股母亲死去尸体腐烂的味道。

是的，他的母亲去世了，煤气中毒。

他当时正在进行时长一周的军训，回来后看到母亲吐着舌头鼻腔嘴里堆着血沫，尸体浮肿，他跑到厕所，吐了好久。

至于父亲？

从来没有这号人。

…………

电梯来了，这波只有三俩个人，他很满意，整理了一下领结走了上去。

他站在了刚刚何安良站的位置，深吸一口气，他甚至能感觉到何安良的那股薄荷带点草莓糖一样的体香，他今天用的洗发水的牌子，他的金属项链的金属锈气，他洁白皓腕上的手表的滴滴答答声……

“同志，同志，到了。”旁边的人奇怪的搭了搭他的肩膀。

他回过神来，跟那人礼貌道谢，走下电梯。

那人奇怪的笑笑，都是煎饼果子味，也不知道这人有什么好闻的……

…………

“同学，你的鞋带开了。”旁边跑过去一个人手上抱着篮球对他说，眼神清亮亮的眯着像掬着一捧水。说完朝原处跑去。

他顿在原地，那人带过去的气流吹动他额前过长的遮住眉睫的刘海，吹怔了一双暗淡无光的眼神。

那是他们第一次碰到。

江犁突然发现，其实自己到哪都能看到何安良。

正值青春，少年蓬勃的生命力正像种子一样破土发芽。食堂打饭看的见他冲锋陷阵，运动场上看的见他的晓勇身姿。

阳光温柔是他，萧瑟寒冬是他，连泪水摔地上碎成两半都倒映着他的模样！

这种感觉，就像几年前母亲死了一样。自己朽木一样的灵魂感受到同电击般的触动……

…………

“小江，今天部门聚餐，你去吗？”

“不去了，今天比较忙。”他照例笑得一脸抱歉，很可惜的叹了口气。

他不喜欢社交，每次都拒绝。

“据说设计部的也会去呢。”同事摇晃着椅子，眼神延伸出去。

他抬头，“是吗？”

“是啊，怎么，感兴趣了？”同事奇怪他的反应。

“好久没和大家一起聚餐了，我也参与一下吧。”他笑笑，刘海温和的搭在眉毛上。

同事被他笑得心情大好“对啊，再说你长的这么帅正好趁这次机会勾搭几个小姑娘，咱们部门啊……”

剩下的话，江犁就没有再听进去，他觉得，自己一定要把握机会。

光是想到能够让何安良遍体都是他的痕迹，他的眼中就忍不住放光，他环顾了下周围怕自己的计划会被人通过面部表情察觉，还好，没人注意到他。

…………

何安良坐在和他对称的位置上，靠窗，最接近阳光的位置。

他坐在靠墙最后一排，潮湿，凄冷，他们就像两个对角。

他没事做就看着何安良，看他有时在阳光下昏昏沉沉的睡过去，像一只猫。

何安良是英语课代表，当他前桌埋怨交作业不方便时，他会难得的起身在他惊讶的眼神下帮他把作业交过去。

一步，一步，何安良的脸越来越清晰，真是纤巧的脸啊，他今天睡得不太好脸上冒出了痘痘，眼神还是一如既往充满活力呢……

“何同学，这是英语作业。”他将作业递过去，眼神紧紧盯住何安良，不放过任何一丝他可能对自己感兴趣的信号。

何安良接过去，笑着道了谢。

他看到何安良的眼角抽动了一下，觉得他可能对自己感觉良好吧。据说眼角很能表现一个人的情绪呢。

他转身打算离开。

“奥，对了，不用还叫何同学了，那么生硬。 ”何安良冲他很不好意思的笑笑，声音清亮中带点哑，正值少年的变声期。

江犁不敢动弹。

…………

依旧是那些无趣的谈话，无意义的寒暄和有目的的逢迎。江犁很无趣的等着。

这时，他看到了何安良从大门进入。他穿了一件黑色风衣，鼻子周围被冻的通红。

“吱钮”

椅子迅速被推开，在地面上划出不悦耳的尖利声音，他端起早已准备好的酒杯走向那个身影，手不住颤抖差点握不住。

“你好，何先生”说着，将手里的杯子递给他。

何安良接过去后抬头，看到一双阴鸷的眼神，那人在笑，嘴角微笑的弧度极其不自然。

“您是？”何安良好奇发问。

记不得了？

无所谓了，马上就会让你记住！

“我们当初在一个中学，不过您可能忘了，我当时不太爱说话。”江犁眯着眼笑了笑，遮住眼底的阴狠，灯光在他脸上打下阴影，眉眼暧昧不清。

“……奥奥没事，没想到这么有缘啊你小子。”何安良尴尬的笑笑。

江犁笑了一下，只是很勉强的扯动了一下嘴角。

“好久不见了，来一杯？”他举了举自己手上的酒杯，笃定的盯着他，说道。

“好啊好啊，好久不见了。”何安良没有疑心一口仰尽。

金黄的液体顺着喉管滑进炙热的肺腑肚肠……

江犁满意的笑了。

“你还跟当年一样啊”  
…………

他们毕业了，各自奔走在自己的人生轨迹里。

何安良的阴影里一直都有他江犁。

江犁知道他谈了女友，知道他给女友买吊坠戒指，知道他和女友去看日出，知道他和女友做床第之事。

他就在楼下看着，看着那笼橙黄灯火酸了眼眶，但他是喜悦的，他觉得何安良总要有所经历才能和他相爱啊！

如此卑微又包含热意的爱情啊！

如果何安良哪天留意起来调查时，他就会发现自己阴影里总有一个叫江犁的存在。

不过，  
  
他可能没有这个机会了。  
…………  
等到何安良醒来是在一个阴沉昏暗的房间里。

他趴在床上，四肢被拷在床四个角上，身上的衣物都被尽数褪去。

寒意刺激的他大声惊呼，匍匐的姿势使他看不到身后而更加恐惧。

阴影处缓缓走出来一个人。

何安良想回头看，刚抬起僵硬的颈椎便被一双手坚实有力的按回床上，对方控制着力道没有使他受伤，那动作温柔又蕴含力量。

他不想……害自己？

江犁抚摸着何安良每一寸肌肤，他看到他肩头有泪滴大小的痣，看到他因为害怕身子不住的抖，看到他背上细小的破皮伤口，他知道，那是女人的手留下的。

他一时头昏脑胀，哆哆嗦嗦的去碰那些痕迹，狠力的去将那破皮重新摁压在那伤口上，一次又一次……

他不能容忍他的爱人身上带着和别的女人的爱痕！

何安良感受到那寸皮肉被揉捏的发麻发疼，他受痛愤怒的叫道“你他妈到底是谁？！”

江犁顿住，眼神极尽温柔，手指停在那因不断摩擦而通红的皮肉上，很怜惜的抚摸着。

“你想想，你想想，你一定想的到的……”

突然再次停住，目光开始变得暴躁。

“你不想我，这么多年了你都不想我……”他喃喃自语的起身，去一旁拿来一根皮带，何安良听到他折叠皮带的“噼啪”声，身体一紧，铁链被他牵动的哗啦直响。

“你，你干嘛！”

他挣扎想回头看江犁的动作，余光瞥到旁边床头柜上的一把刀，它清凌锋利的刀面被月光镀上一层凄寒的银白。

他愣住了。

他哭了，他怕死。

…………  
冰冷的皮革搭在了他的臀部，柔软的像一条蛇一样窥伺着，同拿着他的人一般吐着毒芯。

那人缓缓靠近他的脸，盯着他捕捉他的每一次情绪波动，“我们一同回忆过往，好吗？”

何安良颤抖着侧头看他，看他柔和眼神带着笑，如月光波动不止。

江犁移开目光，瞳内月光倾泻成绵长的丝绸瀑布，他开始陷入那温和日子的回忆里。

“你还记得我吗？”

“……记，记得”他闪躲着目光。

“啪！”“啊，操！”

一皮带狠狠抽在他身后，抽的他浑身如过电击般一颤。

“你记得我跟你说的话吗？”江犁继续将皮带放在他臀部，温和发问。

“记，记得。”何安良强壮镇定的回视他，他感觉看着他的瞬间，灵魂仿佛被吸走。

江犁看了他一会，他天生就有辨别人是否说谎的功能，看的何安良低下了头不敢再与其对视。

江犁摇了摇头“你果然还在撒谎。”

皮带重新被扬起抽了下去，疼得何安良惊叫泪水瞬间涩了眼眶，“你他妈变态！”

江犁突然不再有动作，安静两秒后重新笑着说“我变态？哈哈哈哈你知道这些年我怎么过的吗？你知道我有多爱你吗？！可是你该死的却去爱一个婊子？！”

他狠狠的拿起皮带抽在他身后，杂乱无章的皮带印蔓延到何安良全身，腰部，腿部，背部，随后迅速在泛白破皮后肿成棱子，歪三道四的贴在何安良细嫩的皮肉上，只抽的他痛苦嘶吼。

“你记得我送你的包裹吗？记得我无数次在阴影里看着你谈笑风生吗？记得我将你名字缩写刻在肋骨处吗？记得……”

他说的快且慌乱，眼神涣散不知道跟随记忆飘到何方……

何安良可以断定，他是个疯子，他害怕，他怕被疯子杀掉，他明确了，这个人一定是他以前的同学并且还变态的爱着他。为了活着他打算顺着他来。

“我，我一直爱你的其实……”他诚恳的回头看他那双迷茫狂乱的眼神，意图欺骗他。

“你爱我？”江犁眼神逐渐清明。

“我爱你啊，从……那次说话之后。”何安良小心翼翼，感觉到心跳的频率逐渐快到可以冲破胸腔，他笑着，意图还原江犁记忆里他青春少年的模样。

江犁贴过去，像无数次遥远眺望般熟悉的看着他，“你在骗我，我不怪你。”

“我想爱情这种东西总需要唤醒的吧”

…………  
江犁缓缓伏下去，两手从他的腰往下抚摸把住他的腿窝处，狠狠往上顶，两腿呈曲状被顶到腰部以上，铁链被撑直。

“宝贝，宝贝，我的宝贝，很快你全身都是我的痕迹了，很快你就是我的了……我爱你我爱你我爱你。”江犁急迫的去吻何安良的头发，他能从头发尖的颤栗感受到这副躯体的惊喜爱意。

何安良哭了，面对恐惧的无助感通过泪水慢慢发泄着，他怕激烈的反抗惊醒身后沉睡的雄狮。

“不，不”江犁突然停下立起上身，“你不够完美，你身上有女人的痕迹。”

他拿起皮带，举得高高的，狠狠的兜风抽在那处破皮处。倘若那肉糜烂消失，那女人便会在他的记忆长河中消退腐烂吧。

干脆，让这副身子都被洗礼一遍，才更能承载他痛心爱着的灵魂！  
  
他覆盖上那被月光笼上轻纱的遍体红痕的身体，亲吻着脖颈，他闻到了久违的，他身上的，熟悉气息。他忘我的吻下来。

肩膀，脊背，腰……

他感觉到他的爱人正在害怕，感觉到他因为害怕止不住的发抖。

吻痕和皮带印重叠，喘气声和呻吟重合……

爱人漂亮的粉唇呼张着要他，爱人的眼睫带着月光的冷色，爱人呵，他的爱人！

他大力握住何安良两边的腰胯，他不懂怎么做爱，他生涩匆忙的脱下裤子，他的手抵在那嫩处急切的摩擦着。

他觉得何安良真美，他等着一天等了太久！

“乖，乖，我爱你……”他将手伸到何安良胯下，握住那脆弱之处，顺带将他臀部抬高，他甚至能看到他爱人褐色的花朵一张一合，那比何安良本身更加真实。

他揉着何安良的臀肉，看着上边被虐打的痕迹，觉得这才是何安良应该的模样。

何安良用尽力气可是什么都做不了，他流着泪看着江犁将他胸前揉红揉肿，看着下体开始逐渐可耻的硬挺。

“这里怎么肿了？”

江犁凑过来喘气，握住那处手指轻微收合。何安良感觉那处如同女友温热潮湿的阴部，他感受到了熟悉便愈发放松，这让他害怕又愤怒。

屁股被越抬越高，像只邻居家总是仇视的伸懒腰的猫。褐色穴洞开始变得亮晶晶，在月光照射下吐露着银丝，那是体液吗？江犁想。

他等不及了，掏出某物，抵在那处，等待他们共同沉沦的那刻。

何安良不可控制的呻吟，在恐惧做陪衬下，他可耻的有了感觉……

“我恨你！我他妈恨你啊！你他妈为什么这么对我……”他脸埋在床板上哭的歇斯底里，无助极了。

“我懂了我懂了……”江犁停下动作眼睛又开始混浊，“你不爱我你从来没爱过我……”他喃喃自语。

何安良起来的时候，发现那把床头柜的刀不知何时跑到自己脖子上了。

“你……”他流着泪颤抖，身子一动不敢动。

  
“给我勃起”江犁安静的说着，整张脸被藏在月色阴影下，辩驳不清。

何安良差点将自己吓萎，后面被捅的肿胀酸疼，重复的摩擦肠璧让他后部更加松弛更加能够退让。刀子又往里深入了两寸，锐痛让他清醒无比。

他淌着泪在刀子的逼迫下伴随着江犁手的律动羞耻的勃起了。

几乎瞬间，刀子划破他的喉咙

粘稠的血液迸溅出来，染红泄落一窗台的柔和月光……

何安良的下体仍旧保持着挺立，晶莹的白色混浊物挂在上面……

他的睁大恐惧的瞳孔里，都是江犁……  
  
…………  
自那之后，江犁的时间大概也就自此而止了。

如同玫瑰花瓣呈不凋落之态；如同那晚月华倾泻溅上粘稠鲜血；如同他悲哀至极的人生……

呈最美的姿态

戛然而止。  
  



End file.
